Son statut est royal
by claire cawdor
Summary: Une chasse simple qui a mal tourné. Une imprudence, une sorcière plus douée que prévu, et Sam est aveugle. Pour quelques jours seulement, ils l'espèrent. Dans le refuge de leur chambre, chez Bobby, en compagnie d'une bouteille de whisky déjà bien entamée, Sam veut réapprendre le visage de son frère. Avec ses mains. (No slash, vaguement wincesty)


**Ceci est la traduction de: His State is Kingly, de allback2mine, que vous pouvez trouver sur AO3 (** **/works/1016631)**

 **Pour ceux qui liraient cette version française, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je transmettrai à l'auteur :) Merci à vous!**

* * *

 **Son statut est royal**

Dean a découvert de nouvelles vérités très utiles ces derniers jours. L'une d'entre elles, et non des moindres : la façon qu'a Sam de bouger, en étant temporairement aveugle, est exactement la même que lorsqu'il est ivre. Autrement dit, celle d'un gigantesque faon, longues pattes instables et avancées hésitantes, comme s'il n'était pas encore sûr de bien avoir compris la signification de ce concept très étrange de « marche ».

La soirée est déjà bien avancée quand Dean guide Sam vers la chambre qu'ils occupent chez Bobby et l'aide à s'assoir sur le lit. Il pose la bouteille de whisky à moitié vide près de la lampe sur la table de chevet, puis retire ses bottes et ses chaussettes. En temps normal, il se serait jeté au milieu du matelas, aurait ajouté quelques rebonds pour le simple plaisir d'horripiler son frère, mais ce n'est pas l'humeur du moment. Il sent le matelas bouger tandis que Sam s'efforce de retirer ses chaussures. La lente et prudente mesure de ses gestes décroche quelque chose en Dean. Ce pourrait, ou non, être son cœur.

Le lit sur lequel ils sont assis est probablement plus vieux que Bobby, qui l'a sans doute récupéré en même temps que le dépôt de ferraille et la casse. Qu'il aurait sans doute _dû laisser dans_ le dépôt de ferraille et la casse. Le cadre de métal est cabossé, les joints rongés de rouille, et les ressorts hurlent comme un Wendigo brûlé vif chaque fois que l'un d'eux se retourne, bouge, ou respire. Mais rester chez Bobby signifie partager cette monstruosité avec Sam, aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontent. Même le dessus de lit en patchwork de laine n'a jamais été changé. Il aime penser que la femme de Bobby l'a tricoté elle-même. Il ne posera pas la question.

Quand Sam et Dean étaient petits, chaque carreau de couleur représentait un bâtiment d'une ville imaginaire dont Dean était le shérif et Sam son adjoint. Dean faisait patrouiller sa petite voiture de métal le long des coutures-routes, à la recherche de méchants et de hors la loi. Sam préférait faire défiler leurs soldats de plastique, traditionnellement dans l'espace d'un seul carreau de l'autre côté de son genou-montagne. Il les gardait postés là, aux aguets et prêts à lancer une attaque surprise dès que Dean aurait acculé les méchants. Parce que, tôt ou tard, Dean finissait toujours par acculer les méchants. Dean avait pensé, pendant un temps, remplir ses devoirs de grand frère et informer Sam que les shérifs ne travaillent pas avec des soldats, seulement avec d'autres flics. Parfois avec des cowboys. Mais ces soldats, c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient, et ils étaient shérif, et ils étaient adjoint, et leur parole faisait loi.

Dean se souvient également que, lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble dans ce lit à cet âge, ils ne glissaient pas irrévocablement vers le milieu creusé du matelas comme ils ont tendance à le faire maintenant. Ces jours-ci, il semble toujours se réveiller le visage enfoui dans le cou de Sam, un goût de sel sur les lèvres. Ils sont plus grands. C'est ce qu'il se dit. Occupent plus de place. Pèsent plus lourd. Le lit est plus vieux. Au bout du rouleau, il n'y a qu'à entendre les crissements des ressorts. Conjonction de l'espace et du temps. Pas grand-chose à faire pour lutter contre.

Il s'assoit en tailleur face à son frère sur la surface familière de l'antique couverture. La laine irrite la peau nue de ses chevilles. Sam adopte la même position et pose son regard sur lui comme s'il pouvait toujours le voir, mais Dean ne cède pas à l'illusion. Sam sera aveugle aussi longtemps que dureront les effets du sortilège.

xxx

Dean avait joyeusement expédié Sam dans la maison qu'ils étaient en train de surveiller et s'était renfoncé confortablement au creux de la banquette de l'Impala. Ils avaient découvert que le monstre n'était qu'humain, un seul d'entre eux suffisait à boucler l'affaire. Il s'agissait juste d'une femme, bricolant vaguement de la sorcellerie, une amatrice qui n'avait pas réalisé que le pouvoir apparu entre ses mains provenait d'un objet, un seul objet qui, parmi la quantité de babioles achetées au magasin de souvenirs de Sedona, Arizona, se trouvait être un véritable artefact. Dean avait laissé Sam y aller seul, pour la simple raison qu'il était crevé, et que la sorcellerie, même pratiquée en amateur : dégueu.

Il y avait juste une toute petite erreur dans leurs calculs : elle savait que l'objet était valide. Elle savait très bien que l'amulette fonctionnait et elle n'allait certainement pas laisser un enfoiré imbu du sens de la justice débarquer chez elle au milieu de la nuit pour la lui voler. Elle avait allumé la lumière et trouvé, planté au milieu de son salon, un géant penché sur son autel. Le flot de colère et de peur qui émana d'elle à cet instant suffit à activer le pouvoir de la relique.

Bobby avait suggéré, après coup, que le sortilège n'avait probablement pas d'autre fonction que d'annihiler la menace, et ne durerait que le temps qu'il faudrait à la sorcière pour s'échapper, se mettre en sûreté. Quelques jours, au pire une semaine. Les reliques placées sous des sorts de protection se révélaient souvent être de petites saloperies exagérément précautionneuses. Dean pouvait le confirmer : les artefacts magiques contenaient généralement les moyens de leur auto-préservation. Ils en avaient déjà rencontré. Mais la méthode de préservation ici présente consistait à instantanément et brutalement aveugler son frère, ce qui n'entrait pas du tout dans le domaine de l'acceptable.

À l'extérieur, dans la voiture, il fut réveillé par l'éclair de lumière jailli de la maison. Il bondit hors de son siège, traversa le jardin en deux secondes, défonça la porte d'un coup de pied, et surgit dans le salon au moment même où la sorcière effarée attrapait l'amulette et s'échappait par la porte de derrière. La voix du chasseur dans sa tête, qui sonnait toujours vaguement comme celle de son père, lui commandait de se jeter à sa poursuite, par devoir, par revanche, peu importait, mais à cet instant –

« Dean ? »

La voix fut bannie et il se rua vers Sam qui, tombé à genoux, longues mains appuyées au sol, prononçait désespérément son nom. Dean s'agenouilla près de lui et entoura de son bras ses épaules voûtées. Sam leva la tête et les yeux de Dean s'élargirent en plongeant dans ceux de son frère. La couleur de ses iris les emplissait entièrement. Plus de pupille, plus de blanc, seulement deux lacs bleu nuit, gris, vert. Les minuscules éclats de bronze à peine visibles en temps normal semblaient à présent danser, tourbillonner parmi les couleurs changeantes. Dean ne bougeait pas, sidéré.

Sam le fit émerger de sa transe, murmurant « Dean ? Dean, je ne… je crois que je ne vois plus. » Dean posa sa main sur la nuque de son petit frère et attira sa tête au creux de son cou, en partie pour le réconforter, en partie pour ne plus avoir à contempler la surface étrange et hypnotique de ses yeux. Il lui dit que tout était ok, tout allait bien. Je suis là, je suis là, je suis là.

xxx

Ils ont descendu chacun un shot ou deux (ou trois). Sam, sur le matelas trop fin, bouge, remue, puis semble enfin trouver la position qui lui convient. Il penche son cou de droite à gauche, se râcle la gorge, fait craquer ses doigts. Et finit par dire, d'un ton beaucoup trop définitif au goût de Dean, « Ok. » Dean lui sourit.

« Tout va bien Sasquatch ? Tu t'es décidé ? Je peux aller chercher Bobby si tu veux, lui demander de te coacher ou de te faire un massage si tu penses que ça peut aider… » Sam, d'un calme parfait, lui répond par un seul doigt dressé, sa main probablement un peu plus près du visage de Dean qu'initialement prévu. Une pensée tordue traverse l'esprit de Dean et, le regard toujours fixé sur les yeux vides qui lui font face, il se penche en avant et mord le doigt de Sam.

« Dean ! » Sam retire sa main brusquement et la serre contre son torse, indigné. Sa lèvre inférieure s'affaisse en ce qui pourrait, de façon suspecte, ressembler à une moue. Dean ne regrette absolument rien.

« Allez quoi, grouille ! Je suis assis là depuis une éternité, en train d'attendre que tu me tripotes. » Il s'arrête, s'attendant à un signe d'exaspération, qui ne vient pas. Sam laisse juste retomber sa tête, ses cheveux couvrir ses yeux, pendant que ses doigts errent sur la couverture. Contrarié, bouleversé. Non. Pas moyen.

« Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu veux faire ça. » lui dit Dean. « C'est vrai quoi, tu connais ma tête par cœur, mec, tu la vois tous les jours. À moins, évidemment, que tu cherches juste une excuse pour poser tes pattes sur ce chef d'œuvre que tout le monde s'arrache. » Il fait claquer sa langue pour que Sam perçoive son clin d'œil. « Je peux difficilement t'en vouloir. C'est humain. » Sam lève les yeux au ciel comme s'il savait exactement quel petit sourire péteux étirait à cet instant les lèvres de son frère.

« Je ne te connais pas de cette façon. » répond Sam, doucement, désignant ses yeux. « Je veux dire, je sais que c'est toi. Bien sûr je le sais, je peux t'entendre bouger, je reconnais ton odeur, et _dieu sait_ que je connais le son de ta voix… » Dean lui frappe le bras, et Sam sourit, un peu. « J'ai juste besoin de trouver un moyen de compenser le fait de ne pas te voir, c'est tout. Seulement pour le temps où je suis comme ça. C'est un peu solitaire, dans le noir. Je veux dire, je n'aurais pas cru que… Je … » Ses lèvres se crispent en une ligne étroite. Il fronce le nez. Et dans un soupir, « Ça sonne complètement con quand je le dis à voix haute ».

« C'est ok Sammy, pas besoin de te justifier. Vas-y. Ça me dérange pas. Allez. » Dean se penche davantage vers lui et s'efforce de se détendre. Sam relève la tête, le regard flou, opaque, une ride concentrée entre les sourcils. Sur la couverture, bien à plat, il écarte les doigts, joignant ses pouces, et glisse ses mains vers l'avant jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent celles de Dean. Au contact, Dean baisse les yeux, observe les mains longues de Sam, aux phalanges marquées, recouvrir les siennes, ses veines, ses os.

Il aime les mains de Sam. Il aime leur dureté acquise au cours des années, leur force, leur habileté. Leur capacité à charger un fusil, aiguiser un couteau, faire un bandage. Protéger Sam quand Dean ne le peut pas. Il les considère presque comme une extension de lui-même, les mains de son frère : imprégnées de cette connaissance qu'il leur a inculquée quand Sam n'était encore qu'un enfant. Dean, occasionnellement, peut se laisser aller à quelques réflexions sentimentales, et il vous emmerde cordialement.

Sam a atteint ses poignets et les encercle de son pouce et de son majeur. Dean sent, sur la peau délicate enserrée par les mains de son frère, la rugosité dont le maniement des armes les a parées, et une pierre obstrue sa gorge. Personne ou presque ne le touche à cet endroit. Sam enroule tous ses doigts autour de ses poignets, en une pression chaude, puissante, et lentement glisse ses mains le long de ses avant-bras. Le geste rebrousse le duvet qui les couvre, laisse un sillage de frissons, et une sensation de peau très nue. Il déglutit une fois de plus et espère que Sam ne remarquera pas l'accélération de son pouls. Personne ne le touche de cette façon, rien de plus.

Quand les mains de Sam atteignent les manches roulées de sa chemise et butent sur l'obstacle, Dean respire. Sam tâte, empoigne le haut de ses bras, s'y accroche pour un instant, comme s'il rassemblait ses esprits. Sur les poignets de Dean, et jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses coudes, là où Sam ne l'a pourtant pas touché, une sensation demeure, un friselis, une étincelle. Pour lutter contre la gêne, il cherche une diversion. Les longues mains de Sam encerclent toujours ses bras, chaudes à travers deux couches de tissu. Il contracte ses muscles et sourit –

« Merci de l'avoir remarqué, Sam. Oui, _j'ai_ soulevé de la fonte. »

Sam serre les bras de Dean, pensif, sourcils froncés –

« Je me demandais justement où mon grand frère avait disparu et comment j'avais pu me retrouver avec cette fillette sous la main. »

« Petite pétasse ! Ce n'est pas moi qui me comporte comme une nana en ce moment. » Sam semble soudain embarrassé mais ne lâche pas les bras de Dean pour autant. « Je pensais que c'était mon visage qui t'intéressait. Qu'est-ce que tu fous à me tenir la main ? » En voyant les joues de Sam s'enflammer d'un rose éclatant, Dean se réjouit de savoir que sa propre rougeur passera inaperçue.

« Je suis en train de trouver ton visage, justement, crétin. Je vais pas essayer de le faire directement alors que je vois que dalle. Je t'aurais sans doute mis le doigt dans l'œil ou un truc du genre et tu m'aurais hurlé dessus toute la nuit. »

« Ok, Samantha, ok. Je veux juste dire que j'aurais pu amener mon visage à tes mains sans que tu aies besoin d'amener tes mains à mon visage. C'est tout. »

« Ouais, bon. Tu as dit que tu étais d'accord, donc on le fait à ma façon. » Sam sourit, victorieux, et Dean sent en lui quelque chose s'illuminer. « Maintenant, ferme-la et reste tranquille. » Il sauve la face en déversant un flot d'imprécations murmurées à base de saleté de branleur de petit frère, mais oui, ok. Illuminé.

Les mains de Sam ont atteint la rondeur de ses épaules. Elles s'y attardent quelques instants puis glissent vers son cou avant de s'agripper au col de sa chemise. Il en attrape les pointes et tire doucement.

« Enlève. »

« Autoritaire. »

« Autorisé. Aveugle. »

« Ok, imparable. » Dean soupire en se débarrassant de sa chemise dont le tissu glisse sous les mains de Sam. Dessous, il ne porte qu'un vieux t-shirt, déteint, étiré, détendu au niveau du col. Tellement lavé et relavé qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une matière infiniment légère, ne pesant rien. La chaleur des mains de Sam le traverse comme s'il n'existait pas, et il sent chaque articulation, chaque rugosité de la peau de son frère. Il regrette de ne pas avoir enfilé quelque chose de plus épais ce matin, mais comme d'habitude il s'est juste emparé de ce qui lui est tombé sous la main. Il aurait aimé pouvoir atténuer l'intensité du moment. Tout serait plus facile.

Les mains de Sam sont à plat sur le tissu mince, le bout de ses doigts posé sur ses clavicules découvertes, autant d'étincelles au creux de sa chair. Il remarque que le toucher de Sam l'affecte davantage là où ses os affleurent sous la surface. Il se demande s'il s'agit d'un truc de frères : même moëlle, même sang. La sensation est étrange, un contact qui semble transpercer la peau. Sam se sourit à lui-même.

« Hey Sammy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

« Toi. Tu as mis ton t-shirt préféré. Le Zeppelin. »

Dean sursaute. « Tes pouvoirs sont de retour, médium-boy ? Comment tu peux savoir ça ? »

De l'ongle du pouce de sa main droite, Sam malmène le tissu et Dean frémit quand il sent le geste atteindre un bout de peau inexplicablement nu.

« À cause du trou juste là », répond Sam en faufilant son pouce à travers pour former de petits cercles sur le torse de son frère. « Tu réparais la voiture… tu soudais un truc. Des étincelles ont jailli. Une est retombée là, et toutes les autres sur ton bras. Je me souviens des brûlures. »

« Mon Dieu, Sammy, ça fait des années. Pourquoi tu te souviens d'un truc aussi débile ? »

Les gestes circulaires sur sa peau se ralentissent, se durcissent. La voix de Sam est si basse que Dean l'entend à peine.

« Je me souviens de toutes tes blessures. »

Dean peut éventuellement comprendre.

xxx

Depuis qu'ils ont commencé, Sam n'a cessé de se rapprocher. Encore un peu, et c'est sur ses genoux qu'il sera assis. Il est maintenant occupé à mesurer la longueur du nez de Dean au moyen de son index. Dean est un frère infiniment patient. À la réflexion, prendre la bouteille de whisky avec eux n'était sans doute pas la meilleure idée qui soit.

« Mon doigt est beaucoup plus long. Dingue. »

Dean sourit, parce que Sam est un gigantesque ringard.

« Wow ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? »

« J'ai seulement souri, Sammy. » Tous ces « S » chatouillent sa langue de façon irrésistible. Dean est complètement bourré et siffler des S est génial et Sam est une présence apaisante et douce juste là face à lui.

« Tu as carrément bougé mon doigt par la force de ton nez. Faut que tu le saches. Attends une seconde. » Il se penche en avant, place son autre index sur le nez de son frère et éloigne ses deux doigts en les faisant glisser le long de ses pommettes jusqu'au coin de ses yeux. « Recommence. »

Dean sourit à nouveau. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin que Sam le lui demande.

« Ha-ha ! Je le savais. Rides ! »

Dean éclate de rire, essayant de ne pas trop bouger la tête même si, de toute façon, son frère semble décidé à suivre de ses doigts chacun de ses mouvements. Sam a l'air absolument ravi.

« Tu veux dire _pattes d'oie_ , Sammy. C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle. Cette expérience a donc démontré que j'ai des pattes d'oie et un nez étonnamment court. C'est bien ça ? »

« Naaan, ce sont des rides Dean. J'aime bien. Et l'information relative à ton nez ne semble pas vraiment fiable, en raison de son retroussement qui rend difficile une mesure exacte. Un doigt n'est sans doute pas l'instrument le mieux adapté. »

« Retrou… ? C'est quoi ton délire avec mon nez, mec ? Comme à l'asile. Tu étais complètement défoncé, et tu m'as 'bipé' le nez je ne sais combien de fois. »

« Je suis désolé de t'annoncer ça, mais tu es mon frère et je ne vais pas te mentir, donc : je te 'biperais' le nez à cet instant même si j'étais sûr de ne pas déraper et risquer de faire un truc stupide, du style fourrer mon doigt dans ta bouche. »

Oh. Ok.

Et Dean, instantanément, peut presque en sentir le goût. Sel et whisky et savon, dans cet ordre. Il peut imaginer la pression franche sur sa langue, le frottement presque douloureux sur ses lèvres. Il se demande ce que Sammy penserait de ses dents s'il y passait ses doigts et, immédiatement, s'étonne du fait même de se poser cette question. Tout est trop.

« Dean ? »

Il doit déglutir avant de pouvoir répondre. « Ouais Sammy ? »

« Laisse-moi toucher tes cils. C'est pour la science. »

xxx

Sam recourbe ses doigts au creux de ses paumes et, de ses phalanges, effleure les pommettes de Dean jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Ils ont arrêté de parler depuis un moment, et Sam semble être tombé dans une rêverie profonde, une rêverie de gestes. Ses pouces suivent le chemin de ses phalanges et s'arrêtent au moment où ils s'imbriquent, de façon parfaite, dans le creux léger de ses tempes. Là, ils pressent légèrement la peau tendre, en cercles doux. Dean se demande ce que révèle de lui-même le fait qu'il soit prêt à laisser Sam le toucher aux endroits les plus vulnérables. C'est peut-être une bonne chose, qui sait ?

Les longs doigts de Sam s'enfoncent dans ses cheveux, irradiant des sensations jusqu'au bas de son dos. Ils poursuivent leur caresse vers sa nuque et s'y referment. Ses pouces encadrent toujours ses tempes, si bien que toute la tête de Dean est contenue dans le nid des mains de Sam, ses paumes vastes et chaudes effleurant le bout glacé de ses oreilles. Dean pourrait s'endormir à tout instant mais il voit Sam lui sourire et ce sourire parvient même à atteindre ses yeux errants. Il a le sentiment de voir cette expression sur son visage pour la première fois, mais il se trompe sûrement.

Sam semble lui aussi près de glisser dans le sommeil mais il continue à faire glisser ses mains précautionneusement sur la peau de Dean. La tête de son frère toujours nichée au creux de sa main gauche, il passe lentement les doigts de sa main droite sur le côté de son visage, en ondulations paresseuses le long de sa tempe, sa pommette, sa joue. Ses ongles brossent le fin duvet de ses cheveux et il murmure, presque pour lui-même –

« Beauté parfaite et blondeur d'ange. »

« Quoi, Sammy ? Suis pas blond. » L'objection est engourdie de sommeil.

« Tu l'étais. »

« Je ne le suis plus. »

« Pas assez de soleil, c'est pour ça. Ça nous change, le soleil. Il t'éclaircit, il m'assombrit. » Ses yeux étranges clignent très lentement. « Partons en vacances, Dean. »

« Ok, Sammy, bien sûr. On y pensera quand tu iras mieux, hein ? »

« Ouais. Et quand on ne sera plus aussi bourrés. »

Dean laisse échapper un rire étouffé. « Ouais, ça aussi. Tu veux que je t'aide à te mettre au lit ? »

« S'il-te-plaît Dean. »

Épuisé, alcoolisé, Dean réussit péniblement à se mettre en mouvement. Il aide Sam à se déshabiller, repoussant les doigts maladroits de son frère pour déboucler la ceinture de son jean. Agrippé aux ourlets de ses jambes, avant de commencer à tirer, il répète ce qu'ils ont pris l'habitude de dire des centaines et des centaines de fois au cours des années, à chaque fois que l'un devait aider l'autre parce qu'il était trop malade, trop blessé, ou trop ivre.

« Accroche-toi à ton slip, les enfants regardent. »

Sam pouffe de rire, littéralement pouffe de rire tellement il est blindé, et s'accroche à l'élastique de son boxer pendant que Dean tire son jean dans un froissement de tissu. Assis au bord du lit, Dean se déshabille à son tour, Sam derrière lui écartant les couvertures à coups de pied. Après cela, Sam se redresse en position assise juste au milieu du lit sur les draps blancs froissés, ses mains appuyées de chaque côté de son corps sur le matelas pour conserver son équilibre. Il cligne des paupières lentement, alourdi de sommeil, ses yeux sauvages et sombres de plus en plus réticents à rester ouverts.

Dean s'immobilise et regarde son frère. Sam porte un vieux t-shirt usé, ses jambes sont tendues devant lui et, pour l'amour du ciel, à bientôt trente ans, inexplicablement, il dégage une innocence d'enfant. Dans quelques secondes, Dean va le rejoindre au centre du vieux matelas en ramenant les couvertures sur eux. Il tendra la main pour éteindre la lampe. Le noir brutal dans lequel vit Sam rendra celui-ci impatient et il n'attendra pas le sommeil pour se blottir contre Dean et mêler leurs membres. Il remuera, bougera, manipulera le corps de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'encastrent parfaitement l'un contre l'autre, et Dean le laissera faire. Il posera ses mains quelque part sous ses vêtements, à même sa peau, et Dean le laissera faire. Ils ne prononceront plus un mot.

La dernière chose dont Dean prendra conscience avant de sombrer dans le sommeil sera la façon dont l'os de sa hanche nue se moule exactement à la paume de Sam, et il se demandera, puisqu'il sait maintenant qu'un Dieu a existé autrefois, si ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre a été décidé au commencement de toute chose.

FIN


End file.
